Trigun Hell Uprising
by SaiyanZero
Summary: When some farmilar faces return and some new ones, will Vash face his fear....and himself?
1. Default Chapter

TRIGUN  
  
HELL UPRISING  
  
PART 1: BLONDIE  
  
It was a dark and stormy day. All the women were inside, all the men were at the pub. One blonde man with spiky hair sat on a stool with a bottle of beer. He had a big, red coat, and he looked at the other men from his sunglasses.  
"Yo, blondie, what's up with the shades?" The man with the red coat looked up.  
"Huh? You say something?" The man who was speaking to him was clearly drunk, as he was standing on a table poring beer on his head.  
"I said, what's with the shades? It's a storm out there." He began to sing.  
'Blondie' stood up and took off his sunglasses.  
"I took 'em off, if it makes you feel better."  
The man jumped down from the table and yelled, "I don't like your tone of voice!! You clean up your act."  
'Blondie' stepped back.  
"Whoa, I didn't mean t offend you there, buddy."  
The man punched Blondie. Hard. Blondie fell to the ground.  
The barkeep hollered, "Take it outside, you crazy drunk!"  
Blondie stood and said, "Ok, I'll clean up my act." He took another sharp hit in the face.  
A gunshot was heard. It skimmed the drunk man's shoulder. The drunk turned, slowly. A man with a black jacket and flat, orange-like hair was holding a pistol aiming at the drunk.  
"You're drunk," the gunner said. "Now get the hell out of here. We don't want you in here any longer." The drunk charged at the man, fists raised.  
"Shit," the gunner said. "And I thought we could do this the easy way." The man, in a drunken fit, turned around and began shooting randomly. People began screaming and jumping under tables. The man grabbed the barkeep and aimed the gun at his head.  
"Damn drunks," thought Blondie. He stood back up.  
"Get on the floor, Blondie," the drunk said. Blondie sighed.  
"I'm really sorry about this, but I can't let you just shoot people."  
  
Everyone in the bar was transfixed in awe as Blondie's hand suddenly burst open to reveal ANOTHER hand holding an Uzi.  
"No way.." said some. The gunner whispered, "A gun-arm.."  
The drunk was transfixed, too. Blondie fired. It skimmed the drunk's leg. The gunner opened the door as Blondie threw the drunks out of the bar. Blondie went out another door. And it was as if nothing had happened..aside from the bullet holes in the walls.  
  
PART 2: a.k.a The Stampede  
  
Blondie wasn't his real name. He had a history, a dark one. He was not a being of this world. He actually didn't know where he was from, or what his race was called. All he knew was his name, Vash, and his horrible past.  
  
It all began when a Space Crew found him and his brother, Knives. They were both peace-loving creatures with no parents. The crew picked them up. A women named Rem cared for them all day every day. Life seemed perfect.  
A few years later, they were sitting next to a tree and Rem was giving them haircuts. Soon, Vash noticed a fly caught in a spider web, with a hungry spider approaching it. Vash was about to grab the fly and save it from the spider, when Knives' hand took the spider and crushed it. Vash was stunned at Knives killing anything.  
  
Knives developed a psychic power to control minds. Once Knives' power was finished developing, he destroyed the crew. And Vash and Knives took the last escape pod to a new planet.  
  
Hundreds of years later, Vash and Knives were in a duel. To make a long sotry short, Vash won. He wasn't sure if Knives had survived. Vash's name had been told throughout the country. He had somehow been mistaken for a gunslinger killing everything in his path. When Vash came, it was like a stampede. And that is how he got his name. Vash the Stampede. Knives had attempted to kill him with his deadly Gun-Ho-Guns group before he fought Vash himself. Vash defeated every Gun-Ho-Gun without killing any.except one. Legato. Of course at that point, there was no alternative.  
  
Vash had made 3 major friends on his journeys. One was Nicholas P. Wolfwood. He died with honor and was Vash's best friend. The 2 others were Millie Thompson and Meryl Stryfe from an Insurance Society. They had lived through all the adventures and were hanging around at a hotel when Vash had gone to the bar.  
  
"Yo!! Wait up!!" Vash turned. The gunner was behind him.  
"Can I help you?" asked Vash. The man stuck out his hand.  
"The names Trieze. You're really something. A gun arm? That was amazing!" Vash laughed. "Thanks. I'm.Vash."  
Trieze gapped. "You mean." Vash hung his head.  
"Yup. Vash the Stampede is me." Trieze grabbed his hand.  
"Incredible!! I always wanted to meet you! I don't believe any of those stories they say about you anways."  
Vash smiled. "Thanks."  
Trieze ran to catch up with him. "Hey, Vash if you don't mind I was hoping we could travel together."  
Vash spun around. "Nice try, but I can see right through that. Who are you?" Trieze said, "I trust you.I don't know why, but I do. I work for an agency."  
Vash grinned. "You mean, you're like, a secret agent?" Trieze nodded.  
"Anyways, I have a damn boring job. I just look around for trouble.and I guess I can find some if I travel with you."  
"True. And that's why I won't let you come with me."  
Vash walked into a building and slammed the door. Meryl Stryfe stood over Millie Thompson, who was typing.  
Millie was the not-to-bright-but-nice kind of person with long, light brown hair. Meryl was the serious and emotional type with short black hair Vash and Meryl had a minor-thing (wink wink) for each other.  
"Oh, hey Vash," said Meryl.  
"The agency's here," said Vash. "It's go time."  
  
PART 3: On the Road  
  
Trieze stood outside the door the Stampede had gone into. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait days for an adventure like this. All of a sudden, he heard a car pull out from behind the house. He dashed behind the house to see Vash at the wheel with two girls in the back.  
"DAMN!!" yelled Trieze. He ran back to the bar and hopped on his motorcycle.  
  
Vash heard the sound of an engine behind him. He turned around. Trieze was on a bike speeding after him. "Damn agency," mumbled Vash. "They don't know when to rest. Millie, take the wheel."  
Vash jumped in the back and pulled out his signature silver pistol. He aimed at the wheel of the bike.  
  
A bullet flew past Trieze. "What the HELL?!" he screamed. "Maybe he IS responsible for those massacres!" Trieze dodged past the next bullet and put his bike into the HS gear. It shot up to 10 times its normal speed.  
  
"Crap!" yelled Vash. "He's gaining on us!" The bike shot towards the car. It went up side-by-side to it.  
Vash aimed at the wheel. "Put your damn gun away you little psycho!!" screamed Trieze. He pulled an AK-47 out of the blue (actually, his jacket) and shot Vash's gun. The silver gun dropped to the floor.  
"HS GEAR!!" screamed Vash. Millie changed gears and the car zoomed past the bike. Trieze thought fast and attached a hook to the end of a rope on the back of his bike. He threw it. It hooked on to the cars bumper. Trieze lay back and enjoyed the ride.  
Vash realized this about five minutes later. He pulled his Uzi out of his arm and began rapidly shooting at the wheel. Trieze sped to one side and pulled out a pistol. He aimed and fired. It hit Vash square in the chest. Vash took a deep breath. He felt like he would pass out from the wound. He aimed his final shot at the wheel and fired. The air began flowing out of the wheel and Vash detached the rope. Then he passed out.  
  
"Vash." someone whispered. "Vash, wake up."  
Vash's eyes opened to Millie and Meryl.  
"What.happened?" he whispered.  
"They got the bullet out, for one. We don't know what happened to that guy from the agency."  
Vash sighed. "I don't understand why people never leave me alone anymore. I just don't get it.  
Millie laughed, "Well, you're not the hardest man to notice, if you know what I mean."  
Vash took a deep breath. "But why did that guy try to kill me? I was only shooting at his tires."  
"Well, maybe he got the wrong impression."  
"Yeah, maybe.but I don't think that's the last we've seen of him. Come to think of it, where are we?" Vash wondered to his window and gasped. It was like a rain forest! It could very well be the must lush place on this dry planet.  
"We're in the Madaku Forest, the only major forest left on the planet. We happened to be bear by, so we drove you to this hospital." Vash smiled. He was happy, finally. Then he looked up into one of the trees. There was a barrel of some kind coming through the branches. A barrel that looked kind of like.  
"SHIT!!" screamed Vash. "GET DOWN!!!!" Millie and Meryl, used to hearing these words, ducked as a gunshot went sailing through the glass window. An alarm sounded immediately and Vash hopped through the broken window.  
"Stay here," he told them. He looked up into the tree. The sniper was gone. He saw footprints in the dirt and began to run after them. He followed them to what looked like a bunker. He shot open the lock and ran up the stairs to see the sniper getting into a pod. Vash jumped for it, but the pod shot out through a door and into the air. Vash hopped into a different pod and it shot out after the sniper. They went up and up, until soon they were whirling through space. Vash marveled at the stars. It had been so long since he had been in space. He looked down at the sniper's pod to see it was headed for a green, red, and blue planet. An alarm in Vash's pod beeped and said, "Now entering hemisphere of Planet Zerobia." The pod swooped down with so much force, Vash passed out again. The sniper also passed out. And they were falling, down, down, down, toward that strange looking planet called Zerobia.  
  
PART 4: STRANGE AND FOREIGN PLANET  
  
'BOOM!!!' That's the sound Vash the Stampede awoke to. He clutched his head and examined his surroundings. He was on a beach. On one side of the beach was endless water, on the other side a jungle.  
"Where am I?" he mumbled. "Zerobia.I'm on a planet called Zerobia. I wonder what lives here?"  
A furry creature with a brown body and a white face leaped out of one of the bushes at him with its gigantic fangs showing.  
Vash drew his gun. "I guess that answers my question." The furry thing pounced at him. Vash jumped to a side and it landed in the sand.  
"Hey, little fellow, I think you're attacking the wrong guy."  
To Vash's complete surprise, the creature spat out sand and said in a child's voice, "You shouldn't have come here. People like you came here years ago. People like you do horrible things to Zerobia. People like you are so low."  
Vash gaped. This little guy could TALK?  
"Well, I'm not sure what you mean, you see, I came from a planet far away and I was chasing this guy, and well."  
The creature hissed, "Shut up! I'm little, but I'm ferocious. I'll bite you in half unless you leave right now!" Vash turned to his pod, which was in pieces. He said to the creature, "Well, would it be ok if I helped you look for whoever is doing this to your planet and stop them?"  
The creature backed away. "No.you're only acting friendly. You can't be trusted! You should go to hell!!"  
The creature ran back into the bushes.  
"Wait!" yelled Vash. "I want to help!" But it was useless. The creature was long gone. Vash sat down on a rock. "Poor little guy." he muttered. "Maybe there really ARE other people on this planet. But it sounds like they're up to no good." All of a sudden, Vash heard a rumble. He looked up at the forest and gasped. Twenty trees were set aflame. Thousands of those little fluffy creatures burst out of the forest. Vash the Stampede had never actually seen a stampede before. But he knew if it caught up to him, he would trip and be trampled. So he turned and ran. He heard a huge 'boom.' Humans riding elephant-like animals were emerging from the forests, apparently 'herding' the fluffy animals. Vash didn't know what the hell was going on, but he just ran.  
  
"Hey, isn't that a human?" one of the Tulsan (elephant-things) riders asked another.  
"I think so," the other replied.  
  
Vash was lifted off his feet by the Tulsan's tusk. He was delivered to the back of the Tulsan where the rider sat.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he muttered.  
Vash didn't say a word. The Tulsan rider held up a photo of Vash and gaped. 'Oh my God in heaven." he whispered. "It's.It's you.the one Master Knives is looking for." Vash almost fell off in shock.  
"Knives!? Here?!" he screamed. The Tulsan rider smiled.  
"Welcome to Zerobia, Mr. Vash the Stampede." Vash shook his head. It was too hard to handle. This didn't make sense. All of a sudden, something hit Vash in the head, something hard.  
  
Vash awoke in a bed. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He almost passed out again seeing that he was sleeping in a bed made of pure gold. He slowly walked down the stairs of this mansion. The walls were made of crystal. He finally reached a room where 3 people sat. The first was the Tulsan rider who had hit him and knocked him out. The second was the sniper from before. And finally, the last one, which Vash almost lost his mind seeing, was his brother, Knives. They were all sitting and discussing something on a table made of pure platinum.  
"Knives," Vash said. All three turned. Knives waved.  
"Hey there, bro. The last time I saw you was when you shot me in the chest and carried me to some strange village." He cleared his smile and showed his teeth. "Then I also recall you leaving me there, in that abandoned town with no people and stale food." Vash nodded.  
"What's the big idea Knives? Are you the leader of this group?" Knives shook his head.  
"No, second in command. I'm here to offer you a deal." Vash shook his head.  
"Uh-uh. Last time I trusted you, you killed my best friends."  
"Get over it, Vash. I just would like to ask you to join our little group. Actually, 'little' is hardly the word.anyways, you wouldn't have to kill our anything."  
Vash changed the subject. "What's going on? Why do you burn the forest, why on this planet?"  
Knives smiled as he sipped his wine. "It's platinum, Vash. The trees here are filled with gold, silver, diamonds, and platinum." He winked, "That is, if you have the right material for melting it down. Besides, no creatures here except our useful Tulsans and those annoying furry runts, Shoemas.  
Vash frowned. "You're wrong! The creatures here have a right to live in their own environment! You're treating them like they don't exist!"  
It was Knives who frowned now. "It's platinum, Vash. Platinum!!"  
"Knives, where did you get the money to buy this equipment to chop down the trees anyway?"  
"Ransom. Bank robbery. Threats."  
Vash screamed, "It's not that simple! It's time you learned your place in this world!"  
Knives stood up and grabbed Vash by the collar.  
"Is that a challenge, Vash? You haven't gotten any stronger since we last met and my power has doubled! DOUBLED!! Now sit your ass down and join us, as you'll never get off this planet even if you DON'T!!"  
Vash was speechless. Doubled? How could that be? In a fit of rage, Vash pulled out his Uzi and began shooting everywhere on the walls. The bullets simply hit the walls, lost power, and dropped.  
Knives laughed. "It won't do you any good. Those walls are to powerful for your stupid brain to comprehend." Then, a plot developed in Vash's mind. What if he joined pretended to join them, find out all the weak points, and then destroy the group from the inside? It was worth a shot.  
"Ok," said Vash. "I'm in." Knives smiled.  
"Excellent. I'll make the arrangements."  
"Oh, and Knives, what is our groups called?"  
Knives grinned his evil grin. "The DTA."  
Vash was going to as what it stood for, but decided against it. He didn't want to know.  
  
PART 5: The Shoema Tribe  
  
Vash ran into the forests, trying to find some of the fluffy creatures Knives called 'Shoemas' and apologize. He didn't have to look very far. A Shoema walked by with its mother. Then turned to him in disgust.  
"You're a horrible man," the mother said. "You come to our planet, say you have good deeds to do, and then you join the DTA yourself? Why, when I was a human, I." Then she stopped. "Oh my. I shouldn't have said that." Vash ran after her.  
"Wait!! You were a human once?"  
But the child just said, "In case you're wondering, you terrible being, DTA stands for Death To All."  
Vash clutched his head. "Oh no.what has Knives done.?" He followed the pair of Shoemas to a cave. He followed, quietly. He heard the mother saying to the son, "Tonight is a very special night. It is our 3rd Shoema Ritual, where we pray to the spirits so we gain become human again."  
"Yeah, mama, and then we can kick that guy in the red coat's butt!" Vash stopped. This wasn't his place. It was a ritual for the Shoema tribe only and he had to respect that. He began to walk out when he heard silence. He turned back to see thousands of small Shoemas looking up at one on a tall rock. Vash hid behind a rock and heard the Shoema on the rock, probably the chief of the Shoemas, say, "Brothers and sisters, we gather tonight on our third Shoema ritual to pray to the spirits so we can regain our human form. It was a terrible, terrible day when the man with the spikes in his shoulder and the blue hair did this to us one year ago.  
"What.?" Vash whispered. Man with spike in his shoulder and blue hair? That sounded like Legato. But Vash had killed him OVER one year ago.  
The chief continued, "O, great Shoema spirit, please, give us our human form back!" Nothing happened. Absolute silence. Vash all of a sudden stepped on a twig, which snapped. He hid completely behind the rock when he realized the entire group of Shoemas was watching him.  
He leaped out from behind the rock, trying the direct approach.  
"Oh, great and superior Shoemas, I know of the man you speak!! But I saw him die over a year ago! I was the one who pulled the trigger! Please, I beg of your forgiveness of joining DTA, I did not really join, I am just sneaking, trying to find out why they are destroying your forests!!"  
"To hell with you!!" Thousands of Shoemas cried. "How dare you!! BURN HIM AS A SACRAFICE TO THE GODS!!!" Thousands of Shoemas applauded this idea.  
Vash began to turn and run. "Oh well," he said. "Can't blame me for trying." He could hear the other Shoema's steps behind him.  
Vash stopped and turned with his hands up and yelled everything he could that would save his life,  
"The man you're looking for is named Legato! My name is Vash the Stampede, and I'm trying to save your forests! I think I may know where to find the man who turned you into Shomeas and get him to turn you back into humans. I swear, all I ask is peace!" Every Shomea stopped. The chief made his way through the crowd. "Vash the Stampede," he said, "Prove your innocence, and tell us why you were eavesdropping our private meeting."  
"I'm sorry." said Vash. "I was so interested in what was going on, I guess I-  
'FLEE AT ONCE!!" Vash turned and ran back to the mansion. What else could he do?  
  
PART 6: MELTDOWN  
  
Vash got in late. Knives was waiting by the door and immediately said, "Where have you been?"  
Vash replied, "I just went for a walk."  
"BULLSHIT!!" screamed Knives. "You think I can't tell when you're up to something?" He stared at the stars. "You were in the forests. Have you made allies with our Shoema friends?"  
Vash was silent. "Knives, I-  
"DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU??"  
"I spied on a secret meeting." Knives nodded.  
"Good. Come with me, dear brother." He followed Knives down flight of stairs. Vash noticed the walls began to be dirt instead of crystal. It was getting hotter.  
"We're entering a volcano filled with a special type of lava that Master Kahanya requests."  
He walked out onto a peninsula surrounded by redish, greenish lava. A tree was being lifted down by cranes of some sort, going through the lava. Then, where the tree had been, platinum burst out. It was drained through a small hole.  
"And there you have it," said Knives. "Platinum. Think of it Vash, someday, these meltdowns will make us the richest men alive."  
A beep coming from Knives' suit rang. Knives held down the button on his shoulder.  
"Knives here, what do you want?" Vash peered into the communicator. The face of a young man peered through. Vash didn't like the looks of him. He had long blue hair and was in a white robe. His hair stuck up and a braid held it that way, then it curved down.  
"You should know better then to speak like that to your master, Knives." Knives straightened his face. "I am so sorry, Lord Kahanya!!"  
"Knives, I request that you bring Vash down here to planet Karinka immediately. He must face his trials. Oh, and watch out for bounty hunters on the way."  
"Affirmative, sir," said Knives. He turned to Vash. "You heard him. Follow me." Vash followed Knives out of the cavern. They walked up the stairs and Knives dialed something in a panel. The floor they were standing on disappeared, and they fell about ten feet. Vash gaped. They were in a room filled with hundreds of people polishing off and building space crafts.  
"Welcome to our Space Craft room," grinned Knives. Vash spun around. Ships were everywhere!  
"Knives, how did you?"  
But Knives was already boarding a craft.  
"Ask later, Vash. Get on now."  
  
PART 7: WAR CRAFT  
  
They were soon launched into space.  
"Knives, where are we headed?" Knives was sitting in a sit in the cockpit, controlling the ship.  
"You must face your trials to see if you're worthy of becoming a DTA member."  
Vash flinched, "What DOES DTA stand for?"  
Knives gave him the thumbs-up. "It means Dissecting Tree Arts."  
Vash shrugged. It was so stupid, why argue? Knives stopped smiling.  
"GET THE F**K DOWN!!!" he screamed. Vash threw himself on the floor as the 2nd window in two days shattered on him. He looked out of the window, which was semi-still there, to see strange looking droids on strange bicycle-like things.with guns attached to the front. A human coated in Space Armor rode a huge bike-like-thing next to the droids.  
"DAMN BOUNTY HUNTERS!!" yelled Knives. "Why can't they appreciate rich men?!" All of a sudden the 'non-violent, peaceful ship' they were in had guns shoot out from the side.  
"What the HELL?" yelled Vash. "I thought it was a Space Craft!"  
"It's an Advanced War Craft! NOW GET DOWN!!"  
Vash ducked as something flew into the ship. It was a grenade, with a fuse lit.  
"Dammit!!" screamed Knives. "Get it, get it, GET IT!" Vash picked it up and handed it to Knives, who threw it out on one of the droids, which exploded. Then he directed the war craft around and shot down the rest of the bikes. But they could hear an engine still going, and it wasn't their ship." As Vash turned, a man in a spacesuit jumped through the shattered window. Vash grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Knives knocked him in the head, and he fell down unconscious.  
"Good job, Vash," said Knives. "We'll take him to the base with us. Your first prisoner." Vash didn't say a word. Knives put the man in a room.  
An hour later, they landed. It was a strange plant with dark red plants. The sky was bright yellow. They walked for a while when they came to a town. Vash couldn't believe the type of creatures he was seeing. Some had wings, some were small, some were gigantic, some were thin and almost all of them were fat. A creature pushed Vash and said something in a weird language.  
"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." The creature then shoved him into a table of a nearby sitting couple. He pulled out what looked like a laser gun.  
A gunshot was heard, and the creature fell. Knives stood behind where the creature had been with a smoking gun barrel.  
"We could've worked that out some other way!!" yelled Vash as they continued walking.  
"I've tangled with that creature before," said Knives. "I was just waiting for the right moment." They walked in silence through a desert-like plain. They began going up a hill when Vash gasped. There was a huge, gray building in front of them.  
"Welcome to home base, Vash," whistled Knives. "It's quite a place, isn't it?" Vash nodded. They walked up to the gate. Knives had an eye scan done, and they walked in. There had to be at least twenty floors. A fountain was on the first floor. There were many racks of odd-looking guns.  
  
Vash picked one up and whistled. "Whoa, usually I don't like guns, but this is a beauty." Knives picked one up and smiled.  
"It's our newest model. By far the most powerful weapon I've ever seen. Allow me to demonstrate."  
He pulled the trigger. A huge jolt of lightning shot out. Vash leaped back.  
"It's what we'll be going to war with," said Knives. "It could fry your body in an instant." Knives pulled out a little device with buttons on it. He pushed one. Vash peered over the side to the first floor and saw a garage-like door open. Their ship flew through, in front of thousands of workers making sure it was safe. The prisoner was removed from the ship. Vash thought that he looked very familiar. He was sent up by elevator to Vash and Knives. Vash almost dropped. It was the agency man! Trieze!! He was the one on the bike?? Impossible.  
Trieze stared straight at Vash and opened his mouth to say something, put Knives quickly said, "Vash, come with me." He handcuffed Trieze to a rail and put a fabric around his mouth so he couldn't speak. Vash regretfully followed Knives down a dark hallway and into a gigantic, dark room.  
"Hello, Vash."  
  
PART 8: KAHANYA  
  
"Hello, Kahanya," said Vash. He quickly remembered his mistake and dropped to his knees. "I mean, Master Kahanya." Kahanya laughed.  
"No need for that, yet. You are not my follower yet." He was still wearing a white robe and had his breaded hair. He felt a pistol within his robe.  
"Draw," he said.  
"What's that?" asked Vash.  
"When I say 3, draw your weapon." Vash nodded slowly.  
"One." Vash stood in silence. Kahanya expected him to put his hand on his gun.  
"Two." Kahanya grasped his gun.  
"THREE!!" In a flash, Vash's gun was out and aimed directly at Kahanya's head. Kahanya's gun was pointed at Vash's face.  
".Nice draw," he said. He sat down on a chair. "Ok, kid, you're in. Now go take care of that prisoner."  
Vash took Trieze down to the first floor and took off the fabric and cuffs.  
"What are you doing here?" whispered Vash. "I should kill you after shooting me!!"  
Trieze yelled, "What was I SUPPOSED to do? You were shooting me first!!"  
"No, I was shooting your wheels!!" Trieze shook his head.  
"Oh. This is a pretty big misunderstanding. Anyways, the agency wanted me to get captured by you, and then check his place out."  
Vash nodded. Seemed reasonable.  
"Vash," said a soft voice. Vash spun around and saw a sword cutting through air right at him. It stopped in front of his face. Kahanya was behind it.  
"I thought you were taking this prisoner down to the chambers." Vash nodded.  
"Sorry, sir." They began walking again. The sniper came up next to Kahanya.  
"Strife," whispered Kahanya. "Keep an eye on Vash the Stampede. Just incase he's.up to something."  
  
All of a sudden, Knives burst out of a door.  
"Master Kahanya!! We're under attack by the Pyrano Agency!!" Trieze whispered to Vash, "What?! That's MY agency, Vash!! They'll get crushed, we have to do something!!" Vash shook his head.  
"What CAN we do? These weapons are to powerful for anyone of us!" They ran over to a window. Slowly, they saw a huge cluster of people, armed and loaded.  
Then, another army began to emerge from below the base. With platinum helmets, suits, and guns, they marched. Vash turned and saw the strange, pained, and crazy look in Trieze's eyes. As if in slow motion, lightning began shooting from the guns. One by one, Trieze watched his loved ones fall. Trieze whispered, "No." Then a little louder, "No." Then, the longest and loudest scream Vash had ever heard in his life "NOOOO!!!!" Trieze ran out into the bunker, pulling out machine guns and shooting everywhere screaming, "You killed them!! They're all going to die!!" Bullets smacked into about six different people, blood splattering over the walls. Knives was quick on it. He rank towards Trieze. Trieze yanked a pistol out of his jacket and shot at Knives. Knives closed his eyes. The bullet fell. Trieze stood, shocked.  
"How DARE you!!" screamed Knives. He ran up to Trieze and punched him. Knives triggered his special powers to make Trieze go flying twenty feet up into a fall. Then he fell.  
Vash just watched. Barley aware of what had happened, he threw up all over the ground on the sight of the walls drenched in blood. He saw Knives turn toward him and scream, "Hw was your prisoner, you idiot!! You let him go, and now look what you've done!!" He walked up and kicked Vash. Vash flew onto the ground. Knives pulled out a pistol and aimed at Vash's head. "Look what you've done Vash!! Look at it!!" He shot at Vash, who rolled out of the way. And then, Vash turned around at the sound of a gunshot. The last sight he saw was Strife shooting at him from a distance. Vash fell to the ground, almost lifeless.  
  
MORE TO COME 


	2. SAGA 2

Vash awoke in a garden-like place. He thought he was outside, but looked up to see a glass ceiling. There was a grave next to him. He stood. Then a voice said,  
"It wasn't entirely your fault." Vash turned. Kahanya stood against a stone wall and said, "These things happen. There are some people who try to prevent it. I know you did."  
He walked up to Vash and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again."  
Vash sighed. "You-you're not angry?" Kahanya shook his head.  
"Bad stuff happens. Many of these people were my friends, but massacres are common. Some people just get excited. I know I would do the same thing Trieze did if I saw my agency being crushed." He looked through the glass at the moon. "It is best not to harass yourself over this, Vash. Knives told me how much you hate death."  
Vash glanced at Kahanya's sheath and for the first time noticed how beautiful it really was. And then it occurred to him: why would he carry a sword and not a gun?  
Kahanya saw him glancing and said, "I would like to become a fulltime Samurai like my father, grandfather, and great grandfather before me. It is really a lot to live up to." Vash didn't know what to say.  
"I am not a bad man, Vash. I'm just trying to make some people happy. Many are annoyed with my quest."  
In the blink of an eye, he appeared behind Vash and said, "I will cut down all who oppose. It's who I am. It's how we survive."  
"Survival-is it really worth taking so many others lives?" asked Vash. Kahanya swung his sword through the air and said, "Do you believe in miracles?" Vash thought about this random question and responded, "I guess so. Why?" Kahanya didn't answer. Instead, he took another swing and said, "Then you believe in luck?" Vash slowly nodded. Kahanya nodded, too. And he walked out the door.  
Those two questions made Vash think a lot. Why would someone ask something like that? It just didn't make any sense.  
A few minutes later, another door slid open. There was a pause as the enterer said,  
"Trieze is locked up in the chambers. I think he's dead." Vash turned and saw Knives.  
"I don't regret what he did. It was only natural." A gunshot was fired. It almost nailed Vahs's head as a single blonde hair fell to the ground.  
"Bullshit, Vash. I really don't care if you regret it or not, Strife will be following you where ever you go."  
"Is he watching me now?" Knives laughed.  
"Yup." Vash looked around. He could see behind every grave. There was no one in sight. Knives watched Vash look around and said,  
"You're unbelievable, kid. You're really unbelievable." 


End file.
